


Barren Branches

by Speakingtothedead



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, moomin - Fandom, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Freezing, Gen, Snufkin gets hypothermia, Winter, character injury/illness, i love the hobgoblin he is wonderful, if ur not comfortable with vague descriptions of that don’t read, moominmamma is v sweet and wonderful, no beta we die like men, this is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakingtothedead/pseuds/Speakingtothedead
Summary: When Snufkin finds himself too far north from having left the valley too late, he gets caught in a horrific snow storm that leaves him hopeless and just barely hanging on to life.Cold and miserable, Snufkin calls for help. Who will answer in the middle of nowhere?
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. SOS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all have fun reading this despite how terribly sad it is. There is a happy ending I promise. Also I live in Canada so when I mention temperature it’s in celcius. Thanks loves, enjoy! By the way this has three chapters but I’m not sure how to change it. Haha. It’s incomplete.

The wind howled and whistled outside Snufkin’s tent. The sound, usually calming, was extremely unnerving on this particular night. Curled up in a ball in his sleeping bag, Snufkin shivered helplessly. Even under his blankets and his clothing layers Snufkin found himself freezing cold.

Snufkin had left MoominValley rather late this winter, a product of the puppy dog eyes of his dearest friend. To add on to this situation, Snufkin had also taken an alternate route in hopes of making up for that lost time. (A short cut, if you will.)

All this did was set him further off track and way further north than he should be in the middle of one of the coldest Decembers to date. That was fairly worrisome considering Snufkin had never had to face the cold with just his tent, let alone a mid-winter freeze of 50 degrees below.

Snufkin didn’t get scared very often, if at all. Or atleast, he tried very hard not to show his fear. But right at that moment- teeth chattering beneath the violently waving canvas of his tent- Snufkin was sure he looked absolutely petrified.

It’s not like he’s never dealt with extreme weather. He’s just never been so unprepared before. Before he settled in- (has he settled? No no no-) before he found MoominValley, Snufkin had found himself all over the place. Sometimes quite far up north. But when one travels up north in the winter months, you come prepared with a plan and a place to stay in the midst of a blizzard.

Snufkin wasn’t sure, but with the way the wind was drumming on his canvas he was sure that the moment he stepped outside the snow would now be up to his waist. It was definitely a blizzard. He couldn’t believe it.

He had been stupid enough to get himself caught in a huge blizzard with only his tent and his sleeping bag. No extra blankets other than his beloved coat. No fire to keep warm, no mug of hot chocolate. No nice chalet to stop in at while the storm dies down in SIGHT!

He was in the middle of nowhere, barely covered by the trees in a flimsy site he had set up with haste as the cold set in mere hours ago.

Snufkin could not fathom his stupidity. He wanted to smack himself in the face.

Snufkin raises his shaking hand and shivers violently before bringing it down and slapping himself in the face. His hand slides down off his jaw with his nose between his ring and middle fingers.

“I-I de-de-deserve a-a f-f-fr-freaki-ng DEATH SENTENCE!” Snufkin stammers out, yelling the last bit with whatever his hoarse throat could muster. He swallows and shuts his eyelids tight.

“If th-this isn’t a-a-a-already a-a death-h sentence.” He admits to himself softly. His quiet voice sounding more desperate and sorrowful than ever before. He was actually astounded at how utterly pathetic he must look right now.

The snow began to pile atop his tent. Luckily the poles were strong enough to stay up even with the extra weight heaving down both sides of the canvas. Snufkin was worried it might even rip. But those anxious ‘what-ifs’ were the least of his problems right now.

Snufkin is colder than he has ever been in his entire life. Never has he ever felt a freeze this deep in his bones before. What’s worse, his skin stung so bad from the cold it felt as if it was being burnt. Huh. Incredible. A cold so cold it’s hot.

“I’m g-guh-going t-to die..” Snufkin pauses to take a breath, raspy and laboured. “Out-t he-e-ere.. all a-alone.”

Maybe if he had just listened to his friends for once and accepted that maybe it really was too late to travel this winter, he would be okay. Maybe if he hadn’t made such poor choices he would be either safe in Moomin house sleeping or far enough south that his biggest problems were missing his friends.

That’s not a maybe, both of those are sure fixes. But since Snufkin doesn’t know anybody that can help him go back in time, he has to find one here.

What could possibly neutralize the threat of freezing to death in the middle of the woods? A nice warm cabin maybe? A fire? A hug? All of which were not viable options. Snufkin was running out of ideas.

Maybe if he had observed the world around him a little bit better he wouldn’t be here right now. And you’d think Snufkin was pretty good at doing that. It’s what he loves the most, observing and enjoying the world. But this is what happens when one doesn’t notice the barren branches and the ominous rising wind speeds days before disaster.

He had so much time to get out of this. If only he had realized how bad of a situation this would be. So much time he wasted on his ‘just keep moving’ tactic. As if he would somehow find himself magically at the edge of the forest in a few hours time when he knew damn well this had to be at least a week's hike.

Maybe if he had also stayed on his path instead of childishly turning and taking the huge risk of going off course into unfamiliar waters- he would be safe in the friendly village down south he usually passed through in December.

Once again, no time machine. Snufkin feels his fingers begin to go numb. He moans softly and moves them as much as he can. (Not very much.) Weakly, he squirms his toes in his thin socks (socks fit for spring and summer.) and gasps when he finds he can’t tell if they are moving or not.

“Ohgoshohgoshohgosh-“ Snufkin feels tears well up in his eyes, he blinks his frosty eyelashes down against his (are they peeling? No no not yet- they’re just frozen tight.) frost bitten cheeks.

Was this how he would pass away? Seventeen years old crying solid ice in the midst of a horrific snow storm? Laying barely shivering anymore on the cold floor of his tent with only his sleeping bag to protect him? Moaning in fright of what he was sure was inevitably going to come?

“No-n-n-nooo..” Snufkin cries, limply placing his shaking purple-blue hands in his hair to pull at it. It is almost relieving to feel something as he weakly tugged at his frosty locks. All over his body he felt pin-pricks quick and tiny as if a million icicles were impaling him an inch deep at once.

He was sure his lips were purple at this point and his eyes definitely had red circles around them before. But now maybe everything has lost its color.

A few hours earlier Snufkin had his sleeping bag unbuttoned around his shoulders up waiting for what he thought was a little chill to pass. He had been red nosed, rosy cheeked, sniffling and optimistic. He had felt very much alive.

Now Snufkin was sure the only colours on him were purple and blue and white and the only liveliness he felt was from pulling his own damn hair. What else makes him feel alive? What else could cheer him up other than inflicting pain upon himself to feel something other than cold numbness?

Moomintroll.

Snufkin gasps at the thought of his poor Moomintroll. He lets out a dry sob.

‘Farewell Moomintroll. I will see you when the snow melts again, my dear friend.’ Would those be the last words Moomintroll hears him speak?

Would Moomintroll be waiting unknowingly smiling and excited and bouncing up and down for Snufkin at the bridge in a few months time? Would his smile slowly disappear as hours turn into days and days turn into weeks? Would he be alone, slowly losing faith in Snufkin? And eventually, would Moomintroll become angry? Would he.. would he forget about Snufkin entirely? Leaving his body hopelessly isolated in the cold walls of his nomadic home?

Snufkin inhales in terror and lets the fresh tears flood down his face.

Or would Moomintroll express his concern to their friends and set up an expedition to search for him? Would he venture up the same paths Snufkin did and find his poor poor tent shredded and broken with his helpless dead body lying still and wide eyed and frozen solid beneath?

Snufkin continued to cry as the image replayed in his mind. His father and mother at the scene bawling and Moomintroll falling to his knees and holding Snufkin’s cold hand. Moominmamma and Moominpappa desperately trying to console the others- death and loss had never ever been dealt with in such a beautiful place with such innocent beautiful people.

The idea of Little My staring silently as they retrieve his body from its icy grave made Snufkin whimper and blink more tears down his face.

If Snufkin died in his tent quiet and frozen, the worst part of it would not be his death itself but the affect it may have on his loved ones.

As much as Snufkin hates to admit it, he knows he is loved and cherished and that there are people out there that always have his back. Snufkin will never forgive himself if he dies right here and makes them sad.

Will Moomin have to live with the fact that had he not convinced Snufkin to stay in the valley later- this would have never happened? Snufkin gasps and cups his palm over his mouth. Snufkin would rather have a police man’s bullet to the head than Moomin blaming himself for this.

He could not let his friends and family find him dead having done nothing to help himself.

Suddenly Snufkin knows there is no time to think about this now. Suddenly his body seems to warn him that it’s time to say goodbye. Snufkin uses all the strength left in his body to heave himself upright.

Snufkin peels his cold sleeping bag off of himself and stands up on shaky legs. His coat falls off leaving him in only his undershirt, pants, and socks. He takes a deep breath, the icy cold air flowing easily and far too quickly into his lungs. He coughs as he stumbles out of his tent. The snow is up to his thighs. He can’t feel it. This is his last chance.

“-SOMEBODY HELP- HELP! PLEASE!” Snufkin cries out as loud as his poor exhausted freezing cold body could muster. He looks up as the cold penetrates his skin. The dark night sky looms over him almost teasingly. He can see the snow flying through the air, he can feel it hit his skin and he can hear it all around him.

The trees sway with great power as the heavy winds race through the woods into Snufkin’s clearing. The stars sparkle but even with their bright light, Snufkin’s eyes grow blurry and he can no longer tell them apart from the snowflakes.

He feels it coming. Teetering over the edge of consciousness and so very close to sweet relief. Snufkin’s expression goes very neutral and still. His lip quivers gently and his eyes fall tired and white. Snufkin falls to his knees, body enveloped in a cold so horrible that his whole body goes numb. His hair flies wildly as he falls backwards.

“I’ll m-miss yo-u, Mo-oomi-introll.” Snufkin feels his body go completely numb and he stops trying to move. He feels himself freezing over.

Staring up at the moon through the flurry of white, the last thing Snufkin hears is the faint roar of a panther. If he could laugh he would at the sounds his mind had made up. He focuses on the whistles of the wind and knows nothing more.


	2. Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody hears Snufkin’s call for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well. Might as well post the whole fic right now hm?

The Hobgoblin pats his panther’s neck gently to signal for him to descend. His cape waving behind him in the heavy winds, he swallows with hope that whoever had called for help was still needing it. He had come as quickly as he could, oh and how horrible it felt to be too late. It had happened so many times before, and the Hobgoblin could not let it happen again. 

Who knows what could be going on down there in a storm like this? Maybe someone had had a run in with the groke? Perhaps someone was being circled by a pack of wolves? The Hobgoblin prepared himself to use his magic. He knew as soon as he touched the grown he would need to race to the scene. 

He sure felt lucky to be in the area when he heard the call for help. One doesn’t stop in Moominvalley very often, because bad things don’t tend to happen in a place like this. It almost felt fated that the Hobgoblin happened to be here when something bad DID happen. 

Not that he was really even in the valley yet. The Hobgoblin had been sitting atop the northern mountains far past the lonely mountains when someone had screamed from the dark woods. He felt it wasn’t comfortable to fly during a snowstorm and he didn’t want his poor panther to be hurt in the storm. (It was perfectly safe, but they needed a break for a moment anyway.) 

As his frosted beard and long hair whip up, his Panther turns down towards a small clearing in the woods. As he gets further down the wind seems to become less and less intense- though still painful. The Hobgoblin gasps, eyes wide at the sight of a campsite. A flimsy little tent sitting alone in the middle of nowhere. No light on inside, no fire. 

When his panther lands gracefully in the snow, the Hobgoblin hops off and rushes towards the site. He looks right and left and all around in search for someone freezing cold in need of his help. 

“..hello?” He asks, reluctantly. No answer. Not letting himself lose hope, the Hobgoblin dips closer to the entrance of the tent. 

He looks down and sees a young boy laying in thin sleeping clothing- in the snow. The Hobgoblin has no time to gasp or be phased. He makes haste in lifting the child up into his arms. One arm under his legs and the other supporting his shoulders, the Hobgoblin jogs back over to his panther who growls in worry at the sight of the frozen boy. 

“He still has time if we hurry. Come now.” Once both of them are settled on the Panther’s back, they lift off into the sky. The boy is still unmoving and worryingly pale. The tips of his fingers are purple and his face is stained with cold dry tears. 

“Bring me to the closest safe place.” The Hobgoblin says to his panther, who roars and sets off at a much higher speed. 

“Moominvalley..” the Hobgoblin observes as they come to the tall blue house in the distance. They pass over the lonely mountains and head steadily for the home. “They must be hibernating. No doubt about it.” 

But as they approach the house and his panther roars again in preparation for their landing, the Hobgoblin sees a person appear in one of the top floor windows. There is a look of surprise on the young Moomintroll’s face and before the hobgoblin is aware of it- the window is closed and the front door is slammed open. 

“Hobgoblin?!” Moomintroll calls, confused and shivering in the cold. 

“Hello!” The hobgoblin calls as they near the ground. 

The panther lands next to the Moomintroll and the Hobgoblin is quick to dismount. The Moomintroll runs forward but takes a few steps backward as the Hobgoblin stands to his full towering height. 

“Relax, Young one. I needed someplace safe to take this poor young man I rescued from the cold.” The boy he saved was still hidden in his robes. Still cold and still in his arms. 

“I- oh- of- of course mister. Our house is heated all through winter I’m sure my parents won’t mind. Please come inside.” Moomintroll stammers, rushing to hold the door open for the Hobgoblin. 

“May I also bring my panther inside? He is well behaved I assure you.” The Hobgoblin questions. 

“Of course.” Moomintroll responds. Hobgoblin ducks into the home with the young Moomintroll in tow and his panther behind them. Moomintroll is quick to shut the door and halt the chill from coming inside. 

“SNUFKIN?!” Moomintroll cries when the Hobgoblin places the young boy on one of the couches in the living room. The Hobgoblin turns to the young Moomin and raises a brow. Moomintroll’s hands fly to his mouth and they immediately cup over it. Moomintroll lets out a sob as he stares at his frozen friend. 

“You know this boy?” The Hobgoblin asks. 

“Ye-yess- oh gosh oh gosh- y-you know him too, mister! Snufkin was here both times you visited. He spoke t-to you during the ruby incident. And he helped me find the-e emerald we g-gave you as well.” Moomintroll stutters out quickly. 

The Hobgoblin’s eyes widen. 

“Well I didn’t recognize him without that fine little green hat and coat!” He stammers. 

“Oh gosh oh- his lips are blue! His fingertips are purple- oh mr hobgoblin! What do we- what do we do?!” Moomintroll’s eyes are flooding rapidly and his hands hold each side of his snout in fear and anxiousness. 

“What is all this ruckus down here?” Moominmamma says as she descends from the second floor, her husband barely awake behind her. 

“Snufkin?!” She cries at the sight of the frozen young boy on her sofa. 

“He was freezing out in the snowstorm. I suppose he wasn’t as far south as he would’ve liked to be this time of year. He called for help and I heard his call from my perch in the far mountains.” The Hobgoblin explains. 

“Oh dear.. we’d better help him. He doesn’t look good at all.” Moominmamma rushes over to the couch to tend to Snufkin. Moominpappa is much more awake in a matter of seconds. He goes to light the fireplace. “Oh no.. poor thing..” Moominmamma mutters. 

“Oh- mamma is he going to be okay?!” Moomintroll has his hands cupped over his mouth, tears swirling in his wide eyes. 

“Calm down dear.” Moominmamma says. “I have to take his clothes off, they’re soaking wet and freezing cold.” Moominmamma turns to Moomintroll. 

“Fetch some blankets, dear.” She tells him. Moomintroll nods and runs upstairs right past a little red headed girl. 

“What are you yelling about down here?! It’s the middle of winter!” Little My shouts angrily as she hops down three steps at a time. She looks up and sees the Hobgoblin. 

“Oh- mister Hobgoblin! Are you here to grant us wishes again?! If so I would very much like a skateboard! -oh and a place to use it! I asked an imp to give me a skateboard once and that didn’t really work out so I figure you’ll be willing to give me one! Red is my favourite colour so-“ 

“MY! ZIP IT!” Moomintroll yells as he comes barrelling down the stairs with his arms full of quilts. “Please, My. This is serious.” Moomintroll says more calmly as he pushes past her and helps his mother place the blankets on and under Snufkin. 

Little My startles at his sudden shouting. She shuffles over to where everybody is standing and promptly screams at the sight of her pale still brother. 

“SNUFKIN?!” She shouts in horror. The Hobgoblin places a hand on her little shoulder in a comforting manner. 

“Hush. He’ll be alright, Young one.” Hobgoblin says. 

“I’ll have you know I’m Snufkin’s OLDER sister!” Little My replies, angrily. Her anger dissipates as she stares blankly at her brother. Her eyebrows tilt up in worry. 

“This is my fault.” Moomintroll says. Little my turns to look at him. “What?” She asks. 

“He left much too late this year and it’s my fault.” Moomintroll sobs. Little My shakes her head. 

“No no no! He knew it was risky to leave this late in the year and he still did it! He wouldn’t have stayed and listened to you had he been thinking straight! It’s not your fault!” My states. 

“Everyone quiet down please. It’s nobody’s fault Snufkin is in this situation. The blizzard was unexpected.” Moominpappa says, placing a warm dry compress on Snufkin’s forehead. 

“We have to be careful not to send him into shock. There have been many cases where hypothermic victims have had hot drinks much too soon after nearly freezing to death- and that is usually what kills them.” Moominmamma whispers to her husband. Moominpappa nods and inhales sharply at the thought of them putting Snufkin in further danger whilst trying to rescue him. 

“His father should be here. What if he doesn’t make it?” Little My gasps. Moomintroll shoots a heavy glare at her. Tears slipping out of his eyes. He quickly brushes them off with the backs of his paws. 

“My- please don’t say such things right now..” Moomintroll says. 

“When will he wake, Mamma?” Moominpappa asks, brushing Snufkin’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I have no idea. Hopefully soon.” Moominmamma responds. 

“If only he had called earlier. I doubt he thought he was in much danger until it was just too late to help himself. Not that he could have done much. I feel very lucky to have heard him.” Hobgoblin sighs. Looking down at the boy in distress. His panther curls up on the rug in front of the fire now blazing, warm and lighting up the room. 

“I would offer you tea, hobgoblin. However I feel as though our situation is self explanatory.” Moominmamma says over her shoulder as she tucks the blankets around Snufkin’s body. 

“Yes of course.” The hobgoblin responds. 

“Should I find him some of my old clothes?” Moomintroll asks, clearly trying to give himself tasks to distract himself. 

“Yes dear that would be greatly appreciated. But make sure you find some that will be warm. Worry less about it fitting.” Moominmamma replies with a quick smile before looking back to Snufkin. 

“That boy is so reckless sometimes. He’s just like his father.” Moominpappa’s eyebrows tilt upwards and he looks down. 

“I swear I’m not going to make it to thirty if he keeps doing things like this.” Little My jokes with an extremely straight expression. Moominpappa just shakes his head. 

“It was idiotic to think he could make it in that thin little tent in a huge blizzard.” Little My crosses her arms. Her worries transformed quickly into coping anger. 

“I’m sure he wasn’t aware there was a blizzard on the way.” Hobgoblin points out. Moominpappa nods in agreement. 

“As I said, My, it is nobody’s fault. Especially not Snufkin’s and absolutely not Moomintroll’s. It’s just the way things went. And right now we need to focus on helping Snufkin feel better instead of being angry. Okay?” Moominmamma says soothingly. Little My sighs, her shoulders fall from their tense raised position. 

“I’m sorry, Moominmamma.” My says. 

“It’s okay, dear. Let’s help your brother.” Moominmamma beckons for little my to come help her adjust the warm compress. 

Moomintroll comes tripping down the stairs with a dry warm outfit for Snufkin. It will be huge on him, but it’d have to work. The shirt he carries is a peachy-orange knit turtleneck his mother made him when he was ten and the pants were a pair of grey soft sleeping trousers with elastic around the ankles and drawstrings at the top.the trousers were once Moomin’s sleeping pants when he was small enough to fit in them. 

“I’m back.” Moomintroll states as he places the sweater and pants at the foot of the couch. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Mamma smiles and peels back the blanket on Snufkin. Little My hold’s his head up as Mamma pulls the sweater over it and onto his cold body. Snufkin remains unconscious as they do the same to put the trousers on him. 

“Poor child. Out in the cold for hours just curled up. I wonder what he must have been thinking about…” Moominpappa ponders. 

“Oh gosh I don’t want to know. He probably thought he was going to die!” Moomintroll cries. 

“Hush..” Moominmamma reminds them. They quickly quiet down. Moominmamma removes the warm dry towel from Snufkin’s chest and repositions it gently. 

“Could we put some mitts and socks on him?” Moominpappa suggests, opening the closet and pulling out a pair of soft grey wool mittens. 

“Yes that’s a good idea, dear.” Moominmamma murmurs, gladly taking one of the mittens from her husband and putting it on Snufkin’s left hand while Pappa does the other. 

“I’ll go grab some socks!” Little My says a little too loudly before running off upstairs. 

“You can’t get your socks! They won’t fit him! Grab mine!” Moomin calls after her. Little my pauses and rolls her eyes. 

“Well duh!” Little My blows a raspberry at him before dashing up out of sight. 

The room goes quiet. The only sound is the rustling coming from Moomin’s room as My digs through his drawers and Snufkin’s laboured raspy slow breathing. 

“Oh, Snufkin. What are we going to do with you..” mamma shakes her head. Moomintroll’s frown deepens. Moominpappa leans over and wraps an arm around his wife and rubs gentle circles on her shoulder. 

Little My slides down the railing with a pair of sunny yellow warm socks with little ruffles. She then races over to Mamma and hands her the socks. Moomintroll was sure he’d never seen those socks in his life, and even though they were very small for Moomin they would definitely still be big on Snufkin. 

“There is no way you wore those frilly little socks!” Little My snorted at Moomintroll and giggled. Moomintroll crosses his arms. 

“Well. I could have worn those frilly little socks. I probably would have looked adorable. But I didn’t. Those are probably an old pair of snorkmaiden.” Moomintroll huffs. 

“These socks are yours, dear.” Moominmamma says absently. Moomintroll groans and looks away from little My as she falls on the floor laughing. 

“An oLd pAiR oF sNorKmai- ugh! Puh-lease!” Little my giggles, holding her stomach. 

“Shut up little my. They’re cute.” Moomintroll gestures to the still sleeping Snufkin in the couch now wearing the yellow ruffle socks. 

“Yes I think they’re rather fashionable as well.” Hobgoblin agrees. Little My continues to laugh and Moominmamma and Pappa smile softly. 

A few moments pass and everything is quiet again. The faint choked breaths from Snufkin and the crackling of the flame in the fireplace give the room a calm yet nervous aura. Moominmamma looks down. 

“As he gradually warms up he’ll eventually awaken. It may take quite a few hours for him to be fully aware and cognitive, though.” Mamma explains. Hobgoblin nods thoughtfully. 

“Do you mind if I stay?” The Hobgoblin questions, politely. The Moomins shake their heads in unison. 

“Of course not. We thank you dearly for rescuing our little Snufkin.” Moominpappa smiles down at their ‘basically-in-law-son.’ Hobgoblin smiles weakly. 

“I hope things turn out okay.” Little My mumbles. Moomintroll scoots over and hugs her sideways. Little My doesn’t shove him off. And if Moomintroll feels her fall into it a little bit- he won’t tell. 

“All that’s left to do now is wait.” Moominpappa states. 

—

And wait, they did. For hours and hours the Moomins hung around the house mid winter with the hobgoblin and his panther. They tended to Snufkin, told stories, and drank some tea. Things stayed pretty calm and solemn as they awaited Snufkin’s awakening. 

As each minute passed Moomintroll grew more and more nervous. He was shaking with fear for his friend, though Snufkin was starting to look a lot less pale than he had before. It was still worrying to see the faint blue tint on his nails and a few patches of skin. 

Moominmamma had taken a warm cloth and wiped Snufkin’s face, so those horrid dry cold tears were no longer present. But that didn’t make his facial complexion any less scary. The circles under his eyes and the red-purple on his nose and cheeks was still fading and it was just too much to look at. 

Moomintroll couldn’t distract himself anymore. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Snufkin needed to wake up. And soon. 

“You know,” Hobgoblin started. “You could all just go back into hibernation.” He suggested. Moomintroll and Little My send equally confused looks to the hobgoblin. The panther next to the fireplace stretches lazily and sets itself up for another doze. 

“I mean, you could tuck Snufkin into your bed with you.” The Hobgoblin looks over to Moomintroll. “And then you could all go to sleep and when he wakes soon he will wake you all as well.” 

Everyone ponders for a few seconds. 

“Well what if he wakes up only a couple minutes after we’ve all fallen asleep?” Little My points out. The hobgoblin just shakes his head. 

“Firstly, I don’t think he will, second, it’s not like he will be ready to get up and about. You can always have him go back to sleep with you all until spring.” Hobgoblin explains. 

“Until spring?! Snufkin would lose his mind!” Moomintroll clasps his hands on his cheeks in shock of this wild suggestion. 

“Not if he’s weak, exhausted and most likely unconscious.” Moominpappa states. Moominmamma nods. 

“This might be the right way to go for all of us.” She says, placing her half knit toque on the side table. 

Hobgoblin nods and also stands, he pats his Panther on the back of the neck. 

“I will go and fetch the boy’s things. His tent and his supplies must be buried by now, but I will try my best.” Hobgoblin makes his way to the door. 

“Thankyou very much, mr. Hobgoblin.” Moomintroll dashes up to him before he has the chance to leave. “Thankyou thankyou thankyou.” Moomintroll hugs the Hobgoblin.

“You brought him home safe.” Moomintroll says. 

“No need to thank me, young man. I did what was necessary. I will be back soon with his things.” The Hobgoblin smiles and places a hand on Moomintroll’s head briefly before leaving the house with his panther in tow. 

“I guess we should all head to bed now.” Moominpappa says. 

And as the snow continues to fall heavily outside with the whistling winds, the Moomins settle down in their warm cozy beds. Snufkin is placed gently under the duvet and cuddled up comfortably in the soft pillows atop Moomintroll’s mattress. Moomintroll slips in beside him and watches his chest rise and fall. Eventually, it puts him to sleep. 

When the Hobgoblin returns with Snufkin’s tent packed up and all his soaking items, he lets himself in and places them all by the fire to dry. He smiles at the sleeping house and lets out a sigh of relief. 

The Hobgoblin mounts his panther and rides off into the night sky as the family finally hibernates peacefully. Snufkin included, stays asleep. 


	3. Happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring arrives.

Moomintroll blinks, his eyes opening briefly before closing again. He lays still for another few moments before he processes the bright sun over his eyelids. His eyes open again and there it is, spring. 

He can see the blue skies through his no longer frozen window, and the sun casts golden rays across his pillow. As he raises himself up to a sitting position and rubs his eyes, he starts to think about what all had happened mid winter. 

Moomintroll’s arms drop and his eyes widen as he remembers the Hobgoblin's arrival with a frozen Snufkin in his arms. Moomintroll looks to the left at where Snufkin had been sleeping months earlier. He never woke them up. Which must mean he either chose not to wake them or slept through the whole winter as well. 

Moomintroll gazes at the mess of blankets and the indent of Snufkin’s body on his bed for a few seconds. Then he hops out of bed and dashes out of his room as quickly as possible. He stops at the stairs and notices that his parents door is still closed as is the room Little My inhabits. 

He was the first up other than Snufkin. But who knows if Snufkin was still here. Moomintroll rushes to the hallway window of the second floor and looks out for a tent or a setup. He sees a pack as if it had been prepared to be set up. 

Moomintroll runs downstairs and finds himself overwhelmed by a warm sweet smell. He nearly faints as he walks over to the kitchen. The scent is delicious and it makes his stomach yell at him fairly loudly. 

Moomintroll’s sense of smell isn’t the only one that goes off. He pauses in his steps when he hears faint humming coming from the same place the smell was coming from. Was Snufkin baking in their kitchen? 

Moomintroll peers into the kitchen to see Snufkin tapping his yellow-ruffle-socked foot to his little song. He stands at the oven leaning back on the island idly looking at his short nails as he waits for something in the oven. 

“Snufkin!” Moomintroll cries out happily. He runs toward Snufkin excitedly and Snufkin whips around to smile at him. 

“Hullo Moomintroll.” He says warmly. “I’m- I hope your mother doesn’t mind I used some of her supplies. I’ve made breakfast muffins.” Snufkin says, gesturing to the oven where the muffins are baking. 

“Oh that’s wonderful, Snufkin! They smell incredible! I- oh I’m so glad you’re okay.. I was so worried.” Moomintroll looks down. 

“I- I don’t know what happened exactly. One moment I was sure I was a goner. I had called for help and then promptly fallen over into the snow. And then the next moment I found myself awake a week before the first day of spring in your warm bed.” Snufkin explains. 

“I don’t know how you got to me.. but I have no idea how to thank you.” Snufkin continues. 

“You woke up a week ago? Oh no wonder you’re looking so well. You must have had a very nice sleep.” Moomintroll says. “What have you been doing all this time?” 

“Well when I woke up here I had no intention of waking you all. Especially since spring was so near. So I planned to go setup my tent, but I decided to wait on that since it was still a little chilly. I- I don’t know I guess I was kindof afraid.” Snufkin looks down and clasps his hands together. He rocks back and forth once or twice on his heels as he says the next few words.

“I hope you don’t mind I continued to come sleep in your bed.” Snufkin says with flushed cheeks. “I usually don’t like beds very much but it was very comforting sleeping next to you after all that happened. I missed you very much and I-“ 

“Of course I don’t mind, Snuff! You’re always welcome here. Have you been cooking and baking all week?” Moomintroll asks, his head tilting to the side slightly. He couldn’t get over how perfect everything felt after such a worrisome awakening midwinter. 

“Well yes. I’ve never really had access to a full kitchen so I’ve been making things for myself and you guys here and there.. there are a few different kinds of cookies I prepared over there.” Snufkin points to the corner of the counter where a little tin box sits. 

“That is so sweet of you..” Moomintroll says, his eyes wide and loving. 

“I feel very bad having used some of your ingredients and peering into all your cupboards and stuff but.. I thought it would be kinda a nice thankyou gift to make you guys something.” Snufkin says. “I’ve also been finding other things to do.. drawing and such. Your house is very peaceful when it’s quiet.” 

“Oh I’m so glad you’ve been alright. I mean I know you thrive by yourself but still. I am very happy you’ve been alright. And about that rescue mission- it was actually the Hobgoblin who brought you to us.” Moomintroll explains. Snufkin’s eyes shoot open in shock. 

“The hobgoblin? How on earth did that happen?” Snufkin questions. Almost laughing. Moomintroll gestures for them to sit down at the island stools. Snufkin follows and once they’re both seated, Moomintroll tells the story. 

He explains the hobgoblin’s sudden arrival and the sheer luck of Moomin having already been awake that day. He explains the storm and the rush to get Snufkin in dry clothes and by a warm fire. He explains the Hobgoblin's departure to retrieve his things and the final decision to go to sleep and for Snufkin to join them. 

After it all, Snufkin seems both extremely grateful and extremely embarrassed. 

“I’m so so sorry about all of this. I don’t know what I would do without you all but- my foolishness has been a severe inconvenience to all of you. I can’t imagine how terrible it would have been to be woken up to work in the middle of your sleep.” Snufkin looks at the ground with red cheeks. 

“Oh no Snufkin.. I’m just happy to see you colorful again.. it was no inconvenience. I don’t know what I would have done had you not returned this spring. I’m glad it happened the way it did. We are very lucky the hobgoblin just happened to be patrolling that area.” Moomintroll reassures him, bringing his face back up to meet his eyes. 

Snufkin was still wearing the orange turtleneck and the grey trousers along with those silly yellow socks. His hair was messy and fluffy and his eyes were full of life. He looked pink and flushed and warm and bright and wonderfully alive. 

“I’m so so grateful to all of you. I don’t know how I will thank the hobgoblin. Hopefully he will come to visit sometime soon so I may do so.” Snufkin ponders, placing his elbows up on the island. 

“Should those Muffins be ready soon? If so I’d love to try them. They smell delicious.” Moomintroll says. Snufkin nods. 

“Yes they’re nearly ready. And thankyou, Moomintroll. If only the rest of your family was awake..” Snufkin tuts and shakes his head. 

“SNUFKIN!” Little My shouts, jumping up into Snufkin’s lap to hug him. 

“YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU GAVE US SUCH A SCARE!” She scolds angrily. 

“Well that yelling definitely did it.” Moomintroll rolls his eyes, still smiling as he hears rustling and the creaking of floorboards upstairs. 

“Everyone’s awake.” Snufkin smiles at Moomintroll as the oven goes off. 

“What on earth are you making- WAIT YOU’RE DISTRACTING ME LISTEN HERE BUCKO!” Little My begins to yell again. “I AM SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY! LISTEN I’M NOT SCARED OF MUCH BUT I WAS PRETTY SCARED FOR YOU.” She continues. 

“Thankyou Little My. It feels very nice to be cared about.” Snufkin says. 

Snufkin gives a small smile after blinking away quick prickly tears and embraces Little My for a moment. She hops off his lap and he goes around to open the oven and bring out the muffins. Moomintroll hands him the mitts and he thanks him kindly. 

“Why good morning everyone!” Moominpappa greets as he strolls down the stairs. Moominmamma follows suit. “Oh Snufkin! You’re alright! Oh I’m so glad. You were not looking too great this winter.” Moominpappa says when he enters the kitchen. 

“No i’d assume not.” Snufkin smiles, setting the muffins down on the cooling rack one by one. “Thankyou both very much for your care and accommodations. I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to you. I did make muffins for you all, though. I hope that’s a start.” 

“Oh nonsense dear. You’re fine. I’m very happy you’re doing well.” Moominmamma opens her arms for a hug. Snufkin doesn’t hesitate to take it. “And the muffins look absolutely amazing, I can’t wait to have them. How very sweet of you.” She adds as Little My joins the hug. 

Moominpappa follows and wraps his arms around everyone. Moomintroll does the same. All of them stand warm and happy in their kitchen on the first official day of spring with the smell of the muffins fresh from the oven. 

“We are all very happy you’re okay.” Moominpappa says. Moominmamma nods, as does Little My. 

“I think I’m the most happy.” Moomintroll says into Snufkin’s shoulder. Snufkin laughs. 

“No I’m definitely the happiest.” Little My challenges. 

“No I think it’s probably me.” Moominpappa counters. 

“Oh I doubt any of you are happier than I am.” Moominmamma smiles. 

It’s silent for a few short seconds before,

“I think I’m the happiest.” Snufkin says, finishing the argument. 

A certain wizard perched up on a nearby cliff watches smiling from high up above when the family goes outside to sit on the porch and marvel in the sun with their muffins. His trusty panther gives a happy meow as it rolls in the warm light. The Hobgoblin says a silent goodbye to the valley with a weight off his shoulders and satisfaction on his heavy mind. 

“A very happy ending.” He mumbles to himself, content. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this little spark of creativity!


End file.
